


11 Missing Kissing Scenes of Ron and Hermione

by WildcatPacer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildcatPacer/pseuds/WildcatPacer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are 11 alternative kissing moments that Ron and Hermione could have shared, from Goblet of Fire through Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yule Ball Kiss

Yule Ball Kiss

Hermione Granger was furious as she stormed next to Ron Weasley out of the Yule Ball. They were arguing about her date, Viktor Krum.

"WHAT?! What? Is that what you think?" she screamed regarding a snide comment Ron had made about Viktor's age.

"Yeah, that's what I think," Ron replied, not backing down for a second.

"You know the solution then, don't you?" Hermione growled.

"Go on."

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does….and not as a last resort!" Her voice cracked as she sounded close to tears now, which made Ron feel awful about his behavior for the first time all night. As he watched her continue to rant and rave, deep brown eyes blazing, her brown hair whipping around, he realized he wanted her more than he had any woman in his life, Fleur Delacour included. He could not have denied it any more than he could magic itself. That seemed to give him the impulse and courage to do what he did next.

Ron reached out and cupped one hand at the back of Hermione's neck and the other around her waist and pulled her sharply to him. She didn't have a chance to protest before he kissed her, hard and hungrily. For just a moment, her whole body stiffened in surprise and the tiny part of his brain that wasn't reveling in the feel and taste of her mouth was worried that she was about to punch him, or worse, hex him.

Then to his amazement, she moaned like a dying person, almost sadly, and completely melted against him, returning the kiss with heartfelt passion. She very nearly leapt straight into his arms as she hooked her leg behind his knee so that their hips cradled each other. He shuddered with delight as she wriggled her hips against the evidence of his desire for her.

It seemed cruel when Ron reluctantly released Hermione a moment later. He heard her faintly whimper with disappointment, but if their limbs hadn't literally been entwined, she probably would have fallen over.

The pair got a good look at each other now. Hermione was eyeing Ron with that same semi-motherly look whenever she caught him not doing his homework or otherwise goofing around: one eyebrow raised, her now-puffy lips drawn in a tight, flat line, her hands on her hips.  
"Now, where was that Ronald Weasley weeks ago when people were getting their dates. Hmmm?" There was a slight amusement in the question she posed that made her subconscious, follow-up inquiry very clear: Finally. Good boy. Now was that so hard?

Ron could only laugh out loud, and he brought her in for a hug. Only then did they realize the entrance hall was deathly quiet. Students also leaving the ball were gawking at them. In the middle of them was Harry Potter, their best friend, but he was only staring at them. At Ron and Hermione's glance, he simply shrugged as if to say, If you must, you must. I can dig it.

Smiling even more broadly, Ron turned back to Hermione and she laughed happily at his expression.


	2. Xmas Toothpaste Smudge Kiss

Xmas Toothpaste Smudge Kiss

The doorbell rang at the Burrow that Christmas, interrupting the caroling going on inside.

"Ginny! Get the door, dear," Mrs. Weasley ordered. The snow that suddenly swept inside brought Harry with it.

"There he is! Oh, I hope you're not too cold, Harry dear!"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry gave her a hug, followed by Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Why didn't you let us know you were coming?" Mrs. Weasley fussed. "Hedwig didn't give us that much advance notice!"

"I couldn't. Dumbledore-"

"Oh, that man! But, what would we do without him?" the Weasley matriarch trailed off as she noticed Ron pointing at Hermione.

"You've, uh, gotta bit of toothpaste," he said sheepishly as Hermione glanced at him curiously. Before she could react, he had pecked her on the cheek. Hermione blinked in surprise before she glanced away, giggling. The toothpaste smudge was now on Ron's mouth. That was her favorite redhead, always trying to be clumsily helpful - but very rarely actually helping.

"Come on, Ronald, I'll help you wash it off," she laughed. Taking him by the hand, she led him into the nearest bathroom, closing the door behind them. "Quick dab with a paper towel and you'll be right as rain," she said briskly. She opened the cupboard…which was bare. She looked under the sink. Still no paper towels. Then, she noticed there were no regular towels, either. "Your Mum must be doing them in the laundry. No matter. All you need is water." She turned on the tap, but nothing happened.

"I forgot! Dad had to turn the water off this morning to fix the water heater. He must have not reset it," Ron mentioned.

Hermione exhaled long and slowly. No towels, paper or otherwise. Not even water. There seemed to be only one way to get the toothpaste off. Do it as Ron had done for her. "Come here," she said simply, beckoning him. When Ron came forward, she seized his face and brought his lips down against her own. She tasted the toothpaste immediately and made quick work of it, slipping her tongue against his mouth ever so slightly so that she could swallow it. Once she was satisfied it was gone, she unexpectedly noticed the other wonderful tastes of Ron's lips…

No, she had to focus. She quickly backed up, breaking the kiss. Her face was now permanently flushed and, oddly, she was breathing heavily. "There," she exhaled. "It's gone…" She glanced up just in time to see Ron practically run into her; next second, they were in each other's arms. Ron was kissing her as though he had wanted to for ages, and Hermione was kissing him back just as desperately. She vaguely realized her feet were no longer on the ground, they were laced around Ron's waist. Her back was up against the bathroom wall, and she shivered with unleashed glee at the touch of Ron's hands upon her bum, holding her in place.

"Merlin!" Ron muttered as Hermione's head tipped back, allowing him access to the soft, creamy length of her neck.

"I need…you…to…" Hermione panted as she closed her eyes and let out a groan. Ron's body tightened at the earthy, very un-Hermione-ish sound.

"Oh, Ron, I need…you to….to touch me," she finished in a rush. "Please touch me." And she guided his hands from her bum and placed them on her breasts. Ron kneaded them as if he had been doing so all his life, and Hermione very nearly cried out. Boldly, she yanked the sky-blue tank top over her head and cast it aside, Ron moaned at the sight of her braless breasts. He now began to undo the ties on her blue-and-pink-striped pajama pants and slip them off. Hermione shook violently at this action. It felt so good. But, was she really ready to lose her virginity at 17, even if it was to the boy - no, man - she had loved since she was a little girl? No. Suddenly, halting their make-out session, that last thought was given a voice.

"No," she breathed softly. "Ron, I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this." To his eternal credit, Ron stopped at once and gave her a fleeting final kiss on the lips.

"I understand." Hermione beamed at him, finding an even higher level of respect for him as he ceded to her wishes without so much as a complaint. Their happiness was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's screech:

"RON! HERMIONE! Where are you?! Does it really take that long to wipe off toothpaste?!"

"She'll have our heads if she finds us like this! Quick!" Ron frantically helped Hermione put her pajamas back on, and they raced out of the bathroom. They explained to Mrs. Weasley that they had been talking, and she seemed to belief them, to their relief.


	3. Ron in Hospital after Poisoning Kiss

Ron in hospital after poisoning Kiss

Ever since Ron had said her name in his sleep, Hermione had visited the hospital wing every day. Once Ron had awoken, he was always very happy to see her and they talked for long hours. She was sad whenever Ron would sense Lavender, his girlfriend, coming. She would have to rush out or hide until the coast was clear, and noticed that Ron would pretend to be asleep whenever Lavender visited.

"I want to break up with her. Believe me," Ron explained to Hermione one day. "I just don't know how to without hurting her that much. Not that I should care. She's been getting on my nerves since at least before Christmas break…"

"It's good that you're being sensitive to her feelings," Hermione advised him.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't gotten involved with her in the first place!" He suddenly began to let everything spill out in a rush: "I only kissed Lavender because Ginny told me you kissed Krum! I was jealous. I wanted to feel noticed by somebody, even if it wasn't the person I wanted to notice me. Now, I've acted like a prat and ruined my friendship with you! Balancing relationships is so much trouble. I'm sorry."

Hermione was stunned. Ron had just poured out his heart to her. He hadn't come right out and said he loved her, but he might as well have. She looked away.

After a moment, she felt Ron's hand on her chin, making her look at him…and then pulling her towards him, out of her chair until she was bending over him and the bed.

Hermione was struggling. What was happening was something that could not be, at least not yet. Ron technically still had a girlfriend. The fact that he was no longer in love with Lavender was irrelevant. The thoughts that were swirling through her mind were wrong. She wanted nothing more than to close the little distance left between their lips, she wanted to feel his body pressed up against her own, maybe as they lay together in bed…

"We should stop," she whispered delicately. Ron stopped closing the gap but did not retreat either.

"Why?" he asked in the voice of a naive little kid. Clearly, he didn't want to stop.

"Because…because…you have a girlfriend!" she whispered heatedly. She didn't want to be the one to betray one of her roommates by kissing her boyfriend. She'd feel like such a tramp. Just then, Ron kissed her, quickly and chastely, his hand still gripping her chin. Then, before Hermione could even react, he stopped.

A moment of silence. Then, Hermione had draped her arms around Ron's neck and brought her lips back onto his again. She suddenly wanted more, more; she would burn alive if she did not get it. She practically threw herself on top of him, onto the bed. Her tongue invaded his mouth with almost no resistance. She pushed him back and moved to straddle him, still kissing him violently. Ron pulled her closer and moaned into her mouth.

"Mmmmm!!!" she squealed into his mouth as she tried to separate from him; she needed air. And when she finally inhaled oxygen into her bloodstream, logic seemed to enter with it.

"Ron," she hissed. "I want you. But…but we can't do this!" she said gently. It was true, this was so wrong on so many levels.

"Why? I'm done doing what other people want me to do. I want to do what I want. And I want you, Hermione!"

"But…Lavender…"

"She means nothing," Ron seethed at the mention of that name. "If you asked me to chuck her, I would, if it meant a lifetime with you."

"Ron! How can you even say that?! I would never ask that of you!" Hermione didn't have the foggiest idea why she was fighting this. But she did know that if she did not fight it, someone was bound to get hurt.

"I mean what I say, and I won't renounce it, not a word," Ron said seriously. "Besides, would you want me to?"

"No," Hermione admitted almost immediately. In a twisted way, that would be crueler than betraying Lavender in the first place.

Satisfied with her answer, Ron resumed kissing her. And this time, Hermione did not fight him one bit. When they were at last too tired to kiss anymore, Hermione rose off the bed.

"I have to go," she whispered. "I have class with Sprout soon."

"I'll see you later. I'll let you know how my talk with Lavender goes."

"I thought you slept through her visits!" Hermione laughed. She stopped quickly, realizing what Ron had said. "What will you tell her?"

"The truth. She deserves it, and besides, that would hurt less than telling a lie."

"Be gentle," Hermione advised.

"I intend to. Now, do I get a goodbye peck…mistress?"

"Mistress?" Hermione asked, half-angry half-amused.

"You can't be my new girlfriend till I end it with my old one. So, that would be your title until then, right?"

"You're an arse!" Hermione laughed, giving him a playful slap, then (when he pouted) a chaste kiss.

"I'm _your_ arse," Ron smiled as he watched her leave through the curtain.


	4. Seven Potters Aftermath Kiss

**Seven Potters Aftermath Kiss**

 

"It's them!" Hermione screamed as a broom materialized out of the sky. The vehicle skidded to Earth, and Tonks stumbled off into Lupin's arms. Ron, who still looked like one of Harry's seven doppelgangers, followed with more control. Hermione ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck in a bone-crushing hug. Ron was surprised, but smiled, as the Polyjuice potion wore off. His hair became red again. 

"Thanks" he exhaled. 

"Deserves that," Tonks called over her shoulder. "Brilliant, he was. I wouldn't be standing here without him" as she gave Lupin another hug. "Really?" asked Hermione, eyes searching his face as she turned back to him. 

"Always the tone of surprise," Ron chuckled, trying to keep his accomplishments in the Battle low-key. Hermione suddenly hugged him again. She rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes in contentment as she enveloped in his warmth, his familiar scent: spearmint toothpaste and his hair.  

Ron seemed shocked by such a display of affection, but stayed right where he was. He stayed that way as the others proceeded to move inside. He stayed that way for probably half an hour. 

"Hermione?" he said gently, afraid that she had fallen asleep in his arms. 

"Hmmm?" she sighed. 

"Um…the others have gone inside."

"Let's just stay like this. Please." She shifted her head to gaze up into his eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe," she smiled. 

"Believe me, I feel the same," Ron said softly. He studied her face for a moment, and then suddenly bent and kissed her on the mouth. Hermione let out a gasp of surprise before the kiss deepened. Ron's arms encircled her waist and his hands drew circles on her lower back; Hermione appreciated that he did not grope any lower. Before she could get swept up in the moment, though, she stepped out of his embrace and glanced about fearfully. 

"Wait," she murmured. "Not here." She and Ron had not told anyone about the secret relationship that they had been in for about 5 months now. 

"No, here!" Ron said, reaching for her again. She had no idea how much he needed her right now: her calm acceptance, her love. "I don't care if anyone finds out we're together! Bout bloody time the family at least knew anyway…"

"Don't say things like that," Hermione gently chided. "Remember what we discussed?" She and Ron had decided to partially follow Harry's approach to his relationship with Ginny. While he had broken it off, they had decided to keep their love a secret until the war was over. It was mostly to hide such information from Voldemort and his followers, but, for fear of the easy spread of information, such a demand required that no one knew - not even Harry. _Especially_ not Harry. Neither Ron nor Hermione knew what he would say if he found out while they were on their hunt for the Horcruxes, or if he might feel such things would get in the way of the mission. 

Ron nodded, understanding. Hermione smiled and reached out her hand to him. "Follow me." She turned back to the house, taking his hand, but reminding herself that they had to let go before they walked in the door. 


	5. Bill's Wedding Kiss

**Bill's Wedding Kiss**

Hermione, Ron and Harry were at Bill and Fleur’s wedding reception, chatting. Dancing was about to begin.

“We better get going, or all the floor space will be taken,” Ron mused. He turned to Hermione. “Come and dance,” he told her.

She looked taken aback, but pleased too, and got up. They went out on to the floor and began to waltz. It was a little awkward; Ron had never been a good dancer, and he did not want to embarrass himself by stepping on Hermione’s feet.

“This might be our last moment of peace, you know,” Ron said after a silence. Hermione nodded.

“I know,” she said softly.

“I should have taken you to the Yule Ball,” Ron said gently as he twirled her about.

“I wish you had,” Hermione murmured.

“Yeah. We might have had more time. Years, instead of a couple months.” They stopped and gazed at each other. “I should have told myself to stop denying it. It was you, before my slow brain even realized it. It’s always been you.”

Hermione wanted to cry. _What a sweet thing to say_ , she thought. Brushing one hand across his face, she stepped up on her tiptoes and gave her the softest kiss imaginable. Ron returned it with relish. Their lips parted then joined, then parted and joined again, asking and answering, giving and receiving. Both forgot that they couldn’t be seen doing things like this in public. They were not even aware of the Patronus that came zooming in until gasps and screams could be heard. Hermione turned away as Ron bent to give her another kiss, startled, and Ron followed her lead.

It would turn out to be their last peaceful moment together for a long time. Following Kingsley’s announcement, Death Eaters crashed the party and the Golden Trio frantically escaped on their mission.


	6. First Night at Grimmauld Place while Ron's asleep Kiss

**First Night at Grimmauld Place while Ron’s asleep Kiss**

Hermione stirred in her sleep and woke up. For a second, she could not remember where she was until the events of the last twelve hours came back to her: the wedding, her dance with Ron, their short kiss, Death Eaters, and the trio’s arrival at #12 Grimmauld Place. She was sleeping on the couch, at Ron’s insistence; he on the floor. She noted that their hands must have found each other in their sleep. Relieved that she was with Ron and that they were safe, she dozed off again…

She was jolted out of sleep again a little later, when she rolled right off the couch and on top of Ron. She froze, her mouth inches from his, afraid that Ron would wake up.

But instead of that, she felt Ron’s strong arms entwine around her, and then he kissed her with fervor.

Under normal circumstances, Hermione would have adored this, but she did not want them waking Harry. She did not even realize that Ron was still asleep until he actually snored into her mouth. The smell of lingering spearmint toothpaste and early morning breath flooded her nostrils and mouth, and Hermione almost gagged. Ron was kissing her in his sleep, and he did not even realize it.

She pushed against his chest, trying to free herself, but Ron had her tight. The motion caused Ron to roll over, taking his secret girlfriend with him. Hermione was now flattened, trapped between a heavy Ron and the floor, her lips still molded to his.

“Rmmoooomnnnmmm! Mmmhhhmmmm! Mhhhmmm!” When calling his name and squealing or making any kind of muffled sounds didn’t work, Hermione began to panic. She was starting to lose air and was right now more afraid that she might suffocate than of Ron sexually taking her against her will in his sleep. She had wanted to wait until they were married to lose her virginity, anyway. Right now, she had to get loose. She could almost see the headlines: WANTED WIZARD SUFFOCATES SECRET GIRLFRIEND WHILE SLEEP-KISSING HER.

She continued to make sounds into his mouth, hoping to jolt Ron out of his stupor, while at the same time remaining as quiet as possible so as not to wake a sleeping Harry several feet away. Unfortunately, neither boy stirred.

Meanwhile, Ron was still in whatever dreamland fantasy he was in that likely involved her. He rolled his hips against hers, and Hermione stiffened at the feel of his bulging member against her womanhood, which suddenly became very wet. If it weren’t for her burning desire to get air, she would have probably given in to his kisses and maybe even broken her vow of abstinence.

Her hands found his face and she forcibly pried his lips off of hers, gasping as air charged into her lungs at last, her breasts ballooning as she inhaled deeply. Ron, amazingly still asleep, did not notice a thing and instead started kissing Hermione’s neck. After a moment, the kisses slowed and with a huge snore, he continued on sleeping, perhaps having moved on to a new, less erotic dream.

Hermione carefully pushed Ron up and off of her until she could start to wriggle out from beneath him. She finally had to push him over so that he rolled on his back to get away completely. Still, he did not wake.

She lay there for a moment, panting, until she recovered enough to get up and slip back onto her couch. As her breathing became normal again, she too fell back to sleep. She would deduce the next morning that Ron did not remember his actions from the previous night at all.


	7. Campfire Outside Tent Kiss

**Campfire outside tent Kiss**

The Trio was now in the wilderness, trying to destroy Slytherin’s locket and search for new Horcruxes.

One night, Hermione was keeping watch at the campfire outside their tent when Ron stepped outside to join her.

“Harry’s cooking dinner,” he reported. In the firelight, his wounds from where he had gotten Splinched seemed to be healing nicely.

“Wonderful,” she replied with no emotion.

“What’s bothering you?” Ron asked immediately.

“Noth-“

“Hermione, please don’t lie to me. How can we have what we have if we can’t be honest with each other?”

Hermione sighed. “Seeing those Muggle-borns abused at the Ministry – it frightened me. I could be hurt just as much as them because of who I am. Could all wizards want that for Muggles like me? And what would my status do to those I love?”

Ron sat down next to her. “Hermione. I would never, ever, _ever_ hurt you.”

“And I would never hurt you. So, let’s stop this relationship and protect each other from harm before….we….kiss….and…..” With each elongated word, her voice became softer, her face closer to Ron’s – and her rationale for breaking it off with him crumbled. Their lips met in a tender kiss that quickly became searing. Ron wrapped Hermione up into his arms in a tight embrace. Hermione’s one hand curled against his chest, the other stroking his hair. She sighed into his mouth, as their love blazed as hot as the fire that now captured their kiss in its light.

At long last, Ron drew away. Hermione’s eyes were fluttered close, her lips still puckered. She was still breathing deeply and seemed not to be aware that the kiss had ended. The moment was then further pierced by Harry’s voice from inside.

“Dinnertime!”

“We’ll be right in,” Ron called back and he moved into the tent. Hermione stayed there a moment more before following.


	8. Ron's Return to the Hunt Kiss

**Ron's Return to the Hunt Kiss**

 

Harry and Ron walked silently back to the tent after destroying the locket. Upon their final approach, Harry spun to face his redeemed friend. 

"Wait here. I'll let her know you're back." He walked into the tent; Ron could hear him calling "Hermione!"

At last, the tent flap opened and there she stood, bleary-eyed (Harry probably had to wake her up) but still as beautiful as he remembered. 

"I'm fine, I'm great, there's someone here…" Harry was saying. Then Hermione laid eyes on Ron.

"Hey," Ron said almost stupidly, an idiotic grin on his face as he marveled at his love's beauty.

Silence. Harry, having no idea how Hermione or Ron might react and not wanting to wait and find out, discreetly slipped into the trees towards the river nearby. No sooner had he left then Hermione stalked over to Ron, and began to hit him with her fists, his satchel, even leaves from the forest floor.

"You….complete….ARSE, Ronald Weasley!" she screeched. "You crawl back here after weeks! And you say hey?!" She sounded close to tears now.

Ron now found the strength to fight back. He was saddened at Hermione's reaction to his return, though he knew he certainly deserved it. Still, a part of him wanted things to be back to the way they were instantaneously; he wanted her to know that he still loved her. Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her to him, silencing her rant with a long, deep kiss.

The brain can play fickle tricks on people, and for a brief moment, Hermione sighed and gave in to Ron's affection, realizing just how much she had pined for this for months on end. Both entwined in each other's embrace and deepened the kiss. Then, remembering that she was supposed to be angry with him, Hermione's hums of pleasure into Ron's mouth turned into squeals of protest, and she wrenched herself away. 

"What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing? You have no right to kiss me after what you did to me!"

But Ron was having none of it. He wanted her forgiveness, and he wanted it now. It seemed to him to be the only solution for closure, for being at peace with himself.

He backed Hermione into a tree and kissed her again, his hands at her hips to hold her in place. Hermione boldly slapped him across the face, yet Ron's lips did not move away from hers; the intoxicating feel of her mouth was greater than the now burning sting on his cheek. 

Ron took his assertion of himself to the neck level. He picked Hermione up, bridal-style, and began to carry her grandly into the tent. Hermione let out muffled screams, screeches and squeals as she trashed and kicked in his embrace; nothing worked. She may as well have been a rag doll, for Ron's strength over her. 

Once inside, Ron dumped her into the nearest bunk and quickly swung one leg over her, his lips never even pausing in their kiss. Hermione began to panic. _He wouldn't dare! He wouldn't dare try and actually rape me! That's not my Ronnie…_ She mentally hit herself for using her pet name for him. 

But, to her relief, Ron did not strip her of her clothes nor try to sexually force himself upon her. He merely pinned her to the bed, holding her in place while he ravaged her mouth; Hermione trying her best to escape. She was still trying to make any noise to stop him. Without any effort, Ron pried open Hermione's lips with his own and buried his tongue in her mouth. Hermione's eyes bulged and she tried to push at his face, even as she also tried to resist the other battle for dominance in her mind between fighting back and giving in. Ron's tongue licked over her teeth. 

And, in that moment, Hermione saw her chance and seized it. 

As Ron's tongue grazed around her teeth again, she bit down on his tongue. Hard. Ron yelped and his mouth sprang away from Hermione's at last. He even rose off of her, and almost comically hit his head on the top bunk. 

"Bloothy 'ell, voman! You bith me!" Ron roared; he could taste blood in his mouth as he tried to talk around his rapidly-swelling tongue. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, Hermione would have laughed at how Ron looked right now. Instead, her rage returned with a vengeance and she punched him in the face. Ron fell off the bunk with another howl of pain, one hand to a forming black eye. Hermione found herself grinning in amusement and vindication. _That's what you get for leaving me!_ she thought. However, she immediately regretted her thoughts and actions when Harry walked into the sight a moment later.


	9. Shell Cottage Sitting Room Corner Kiss

**Shell Cottage Sitting Room Corner Kiss**

Hermione sat in Ron’s lap, quietly crying into his frame. The Trio had just escaped Malfoy Manor and Hermione’s cruel torture at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Ron cupped Hermione’s face in his hands and stroked her tear-stained cheeks with his thumb.

“What….what is it?” she hiccupped.

“I’m just can’t believe you are real, alive, here…with me.” He kissed her passionately once. Then again. And again. Ron and Hermione now kissed in little bursts, the only sound their lips smacking against each other in a desperate, almost panicked, way.

“You’re here,” Ron sighed. “I can’t believe you’re here. You were so brave, and I was so scared and helpless. I…I could have lost you.”

“But you didn’t,” Hermione replied soothingly.

“Thank Merlin for you.”

“I. Love. You. Ronald. Weasley.” Hermione spat out, punctuating each word with a kiss.

“I need you two as well!” Harry’s voice suddenly called from halfway up the stairs. Ron and Hermione looked at each other.

“Damn him. Damn this mission” Ron swore, and he looked truly angry. “Does he even remember that you almost died?” But the pair stepped out from their little hiding place to join him.


	10. Immediately After Gringotts Escape Kiss

**Immediately After Gringotts Escape Kiss**

On the banks of the river, Harry, Ron and Hermione began to recover from their successful break-in and escape from Gingotts bank. They had the Hufflepuff cup. All three were soaking wet, and Harry and Ron were changing clothes – never mind that Hermione was standing right there.

As Harry stood off aways by himself, his back to the others, Ron suddenly took Hermione in his arms.

“What are you doing?” she hissed, noticing that he was still shirtless and secretly admiring his muscular features.

“Kissing you one last time before all hell breaks loose. Besides-“ and he smirked. “You look very sexy in Bellatrix’s robes.”

“Don’t!” Hermione squeaked. “Not in front of Harry.”

“Let him look,” Ron growled, and he kissed her until Hermione practically forgot her own name. She surrendered quickly and returned his kiss with just as much hunger; both knew this might be the last time they could be together like this.

When they separated at last, Harry was staring at them, shocked. Both Ron and Hermione gave him sheepish grins and held hands for the first time in his presence. But, there was still fear in the couple’s eyes, about whether he would approve of their relationship or not. After a moment, the Boy Who Lived smirked.

“About bloody time.” Ron and Hermione’s smiles broadened. They had his blessing.


	11. Nagini Chase Kiss

**Nagini Chase Kiss**

Hermione could hear the snake’s hiss in her ears as she and Ron raced hand in hand down the steps leading to the Entrance Hall.

“Hermione?”

“Yes?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” Hermione realized he was about to confess his love for her, say those three little words to her for the very first time. She gasped as she spoke her reply.

“I don’t want you to say…anything that you wouldn’t say if you weren’t about to be killed by a giant snake. It’ll just ruin it.” She said it almost prissly, like when she would boss him and Harry around as children.

“Fine. Then let me say it with the snake out of the picture,” Ron shot back. He fired his wand from around his shoulder. “Bombarda!” An entire section of wall exploded and collapsed just behind them, a pile of rubble now blocking the snake’s pursuit of them. Ron took Hermione by the waist and pulled her to him.

“Ronald Weasley, are you mad?” Hermione screeched.

“I love you, Hermione. Now, shut up and kiss me,” Ron ordered.

“Ron-mmmmmm!” Her protest was cut off as Ron kissed her for all he was worth.      

“Mmmmmmm……” she hummed as she gave in at last and kissed him back. Her one hand brushed his face before reaching around to caress his shoulder.

Suddenly, there was a crash as the rubble behind them exploded away and Nagini appeared, fangs bared. Hermione saw the snake approach through her peripheral vision and her eyes widened. She pulled out of the kiss abruptly.

“RONALD!! RUN!!” She and Ron sprinted out of the castle, Nagini close behind. Ron fired a spell back at the snake, but missed. The lovers fell back into a pile of rubble as Nagini beared down on them. They held each other close, waiting for death to take them…

But it didn’t come. Opening their eyes, Ron and Hermione saw that the snake had been slain by Neville. Harry killed Voldemort soon after. The battle was over.

As the couple got up and dusted themselves off, Hermione turned to Ron.

“In the future, promise me one thing.”

Ron smiled. “Anything, love.”

Hermione smirked. “Never kiss me while we’re being chased by danger again. When I tell you to stop kissing me and to start running, you run. Understood?” Ron suddenly kissed her again before she could object and grinned.

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
